When cosplays are useful
by xXshirohimeXx
Summary: Len needed help with putting on his costume for the school festival, and of course, he chooses his favorite nii-san Kaito. But obviously, with how Kaito feels for Len, the original purpose of helping turned into something more steamy. A/N: suckish plot, I know. But the story is good okay! This is a request from Lumanii-chan, aka Rolling Lumani-Chan! Enjoy!


**AN: This is a request from Lumanii chan ^^ (aka Rolling Lumani-Chan) Lumanii chan I did my best!**

"Kai Kai!" Len called out in his usual cheery voice as he ran to the bluenette. Kaito turned around a smile forming on his lips as his favorite 'little brother' came in view. There was this age boundary between the two, and if you think age is just a number, then you're wrong. It's actually the reason why Kaito couldn't talk to Len at all. The main reason why he felt he had to keep his feeling from the young blonde.

When Len was finally close enough, Kaito noticed the paper bag he held and pointed at it. "What's that? Lunch?" He received a no for an answer as Len pulled him to his room excitedly. "We have our first school festival tomorrow and I need your help!" He exclaimed, pulling out a maid costume. A deep red hue colored Kaito's cheeks. He had a feeling he knew where this was going...

_Dear God please don't make him say it, please don't-_

"Can you help me put it on?"

And he said it. Just on cue too. Kaito was about to shake his head, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to control himself once he saw Len in the seemingly short maid cosplay, but when the younger's bottom lip began to tremble into a pout, he knew he had no choice but to help him.

"Fine." Kaito sighed. He took the costume from the boy and unzipped it, ordering Len to take off his clothes as he prepared the other accessories that went along with it.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" The bluenette eyed the small boy from head to toe, a new found blush coloring his cheeks. The dress was pink and frilly, only reaching Len's mid thighs. It went with some stockings that fortunately covered the blonde's slim, feminine legs. And of course, the other girly accessories that came along with it only made Len look like a girl.

Len did a small twirl in front of the full body mirror, and that was when Kaito took notice of Len also wearing the striped panties that went along with the costume. Well... That certainly suited him...

The bluenette sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index fingers. "Tell me again why you're dressed up as a maid for the school festival?"

"Well, our class is short of girls, and we needed one more to help with the maid cafe, so they decided to make me and Piko play chess, and whoever loss would be the one who will wear the costume."

"But you don't play chess..."

"Which is exactly why I am dressed as a maid before you." Len rolled his eyes at Kaito, sitting next to him on the bed. When his see green eyes drifted to the tent on his nii-chan's pants, it was his turn to get red.

"A-ano..."

"What?"

"K-Kai Kai's chinko is big..."

Kaito's eyes widened in disbelief as he squeezed his legs together to prevent the small blonde from seeing more of the humiliating thing called an erection.

Len mumbled something incoherent, which in turn, only made Kaito more anxious about the situation.

"W-what did you say...?"

"My chinko is also big... I d-don't know why though..."

As much as he hated, Kaito knew he had to take advantage of the situation, seeing as he himself needed his release. Though, the thought of making Len do things against his will wasn't very appealing to the older.

With a sigh, Kaito brushed his bangs back slightly as he made himself more comfortable on the bed with is elbow, starting to move onto his plan. "Well then... Would you like me to get your ochinchin back to it's normal size?" Kaito offered, knowing Len was too innocent to even know how wrong their future actions would be.

With a silent, but determined nod from Len, Kaito hesitantly got the whole of himself on the king sized bed, making Len do the same. "Lift up your skirt Len."

The blonde nodded, lifting his skirt up, embarrassed when Kaito wouldn't stop staring at his erection.

"C'mere..." Len did as told, and let out a surprised yelp when his ass was turned to Kaito's face and his underwear ripped from his body, making everything seen. Kaito, meanwhile, only smirked at his success, knowing they would probably be going all the way now. He stuck his tongue out and licked the boy's entrance gently, enjoying the soft moan that came out of Len's lips.

"K-Kai-nii... T-that's dirt- Ah!" Len couldn't help but moan once more when he felt that tongue _in_ his ass, rubbing his walls gently. As odd as it was, it felt surprisingly good... Something that he would be looking forward to someday.

Kaito thrust his tongue in and out of the boy, taking his time to prepare him before he removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers, doing scissoring motions to make sure he wouldn't hurt Len later on. When he deemed the boy ready, he removed his fingers, not yet planning on penetrating him since he wanted to take things slow and make sure Len knew this was love making, not meaningless sex.

He pulled Len up and sat the blonde on his lap, making him straddle him as he pressed his lips to Len's lightly at first, but it slowly became passionate when their tongues were included, lapping at each other's mouths.

Finally, Len pulled away, panting from the lack of air as he stared up with his lust filled eyes at Kaito, Kaito doing the same. "K-Kai Kai.. more..." If you think that Kaito would ever say no to that, then you're wrong, he immediately turned the boy around on all fours, the tip of his cock pressing to Len's entrance. This was it. This was finally it. They were really going to do it!

"Relax, okay? It'll hurt a bit, but I'll make the pain go away..." He promised with one last kiss to Len's lips as he slowly entered. It displeased him when he heard the small cries of pain Len emitted when he was fully sheathed in the boy, but he knew that being penetrated for the first time wasn't really the best experience. Be it prepared or not at all.

Kaito shushed the sobbing boy, rubbing his back carefully as he started pressing kisses to Len's neck, leaving his bite mark to let everyone know that Len was his and no one else's.

"I'm going to move know.." He informed Len as he pulled away slightly and pushed back in again.

A pleasure-pained moan escaped Len's plush lips, but soon enough, he was practically screaming for more as Kaito rocked his hips into a steady, but fast and hard rhythm. A foreign warmth on his lower stomach made Len tighten around Kaito as he clenched the sheets (which were now fashioned with droplets of precum) and came, letting out a silent scream as he felt Kaito's seed pour in him.

Kaito slowly pulled out of the boy, watching his seed pour out of Len's entrance as he lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around Len and nuzzling to his shoulder.

"I love you Len... Even if you don't feel the same way, I love you..."

"D-Don't worry Kai Kai.. I love you too..."

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA WATCH ME SUCK AT WRITING YAOI /cry. Anyway, here you go Lumanii chan^^ I'm better at rping sex scenes than writing sorry... And umm, if you noticed, I did most of it in Kaito's view since I'm more of a seme than uke, but anyway here! I also didn't put any foreplays because those don't really appeal to me unless I'm the one who's fucking somebody which I can't do 'cuz I'm a virgin...**

**Okay, too much information! O.O; anyway, here you go and I hope you enjoyed it! Bye bii!**


End file.
